A Calling to Destiny
by CaliaDragon
Summary: When Xander Harris died he faced something he never expected.


Author: Caliadragon

Fandoms: Buffy/Xena

Characters: Xander, Ares, Joxer

Challenge: Fan-Fic-For-All at Twisting the Hellmouth

Warnings: AU, Crossover, Character Death, Shmoop, Unbeta'd, Slash (though not overt)

Disclaimer: Not my characters, never will be my characters

Summary: Death is not so permanent for Xander Harris, though his new life brings complications.

AN: Real Life has become rather painful lately, not just because of my health, but also because of other trials I'm sure your not interested in seeing me whine about. My Muse, who is usually ADHD, seems to have become manic as well. I have no idea when I will be doing more than writing one shots, though I have been thinking of putting up a pole to see what fic people would like to see finished the most. Let me know if you have one in particular that you are interested in, or if you are even interested in my work still.

Archive: Yes, as long as I have given you permission or you ask, I don't care.

****

When Xander Harris died it came as a complete shock to those around him, not so much to Xander. He knew it would happen one day, after all you couldn't continue to do what he did every night and not expect to die at an early age. Of course the fact that it was his father that killed him was perhaps what surprised the people who cared for him, but again this was no surprise for Xander, he was expecting that it might one day happen.

What did surprise him was that there was no hell or heaven waiting on the other side for him. Instead two men were waiting, one was tall, dangerous, dark, and beautiful. The other was also tall, but lithe, and gentleness seemed to radiate from the other man. Xander was confused, but not afraid, after all he was dead. Death seemed to remove his fear.

"Hello Xander," the gentle man said, well gently.

"Hello, who are you two and where are we?" Xander asked softly, looking at the pair in innocent curiosity.

"I am Ares, God of War and this is my Consort Joxer, God of Hidden Heroes, as to where we are, we are in the void between time and worlds. We have come to claim the last human descendant of Hades and Strife. They would have come to you themselves, but until you make a choice that will not be allowed by Zeus' orders." Ares said carefully, he knew he could be intimidating and did not want to scare the boy, who was still in shock from his death, even if the boy did not realize it.

"I know who you are, Willow used to read me and Jesse books about you when we were younger. Jesse would have loved meeting you. What choice were you talking about?" Xander said curious, though he was beginning to wonder about the floaty feeling that seemed to have taken over his mind. Maybe it was a side affect of being dead?

"You have three choices, choice number one you go to the Elysian Fields and receive your reward. Choice number two, you go to another realm as a child and start over with a family that will love and care for you, but one day need you to become a warrior again. Or choice number three where you take up the godhood set aside for you and become the God of Fated Lovers and Warriors. The choice is yours." Joxer told him gently, his smile was sweet and Xander cocked his head to the side.

Xander had always been able to tell when someone was lying to him about really important things; he used to ignore it until Spike tried to break up the gang, now he embraced that gift. He knew these men, these gods, were telling him the truth. He thought about going to the Elysian Fields and shook his head mentally, he wasn't sure he was ready for that. Then he thought of going to another world, that might not be to bad, but it would be years before he was needed to help someone. Then he thought about being a god, the job was sure to have perks and maybe he could help those whose destinies had been thwarted. People like Angel and Buffy, years and death had put a new perspective on their relationship. He could not deny that they truly loved one another it was just the interference of the Powers that separated them.

"Are you guys over the Powers?" Xander asked suddenly, if they were he was going to a new universe.

"No, those upstarts are in trouble since we are back now, your death and the birth of one other descendant had brought us out of the Twilight. I can assure you they will be dealt with sharply." Ares told him.

Xander nodded at him for that and then sighed. "Okay, I'll become a god, but someone's going to do something about Buffy and Angel. They are not happy and I want them to be happy. For that matter all of my friends need to be happy. Can you do that?" Xander asked.

"Yes, I do believe we can do that." Joxer answered.

"Alright then, I'll do it. Where do we go from here?" Xander asked.

"Home," Ares and Joxer answered in common and reached out catching Xander's hands in theirs. Xander smiled, it would be nice to have a home.

The End


End file.
